Emphysema, bullae and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, etc. are the common diseases involving the lung. Besides treatment methods like infection resistance with drugs, the surgery is generally based on lung volume reduction surgery. As the patients generally have weak physique and poor pulmonary function, they cannot tolerate the surgery so that a high death rate is caused, and part of the patients cannot be effectively treated or radically cured. Along with maturity of interventional therapeutic methods and technologies, a technology is developed that a stent and a one-way valve are placed in the trachea or bronchial tube below the trachea in the target region of the patient's lung. The one-way valve is opened in case of expiration and is closed in case of inspiration so as to reduce the residual volume at the pathologic lung and discharge the secretions, finally cause the collapse or fibrosis of pathologic lung and exert the compensation of healthy lung's gradual expansion and improve the patient's lung function. Since gall bladder, bile duct and aortic valves of blood have pathological changes or the human lumen has anisotropic flow, so similarly the anisotropic flow needs to be resisted. The stent is provided with a hook body made of elastic metal. After the stent is placed into the lumen, the hook body is penetrated into the wall surface of lumen to position the stent. The hook body has the insuperable shortcomings. For example, since the hook body may cause a different degree of damage to the wall surface of human lumen, complications like puncturing and long-standing inflammation may be produced, and especially displacement of the stent due to larger stress may happened, and then the wall surface of lumen is scratched. Another shortcoming is that after the stent is positioned, if the stent is damaged and deviated or the one-way valve is damaged, the stent can be taken out from the human body only by an operation. Moreover, once the stent is placed into, it cannot be adjusted, so the prior interventional stent and one-way valve urgently need to be improved.